Christmas gift
by Midnight Custard
Summary: And so, he found himself in Ney York on Christmas Eve. In his top-notch suite on the twentieth something floor. By himself.


**It's now almost precisely a year ago I created this account. Much has happened since then. I've written quite a lot of stories. Some have been finished, some have been abandoned and some I'm working on right now. Since I started you have been there. My readers. I am so thankful for your support, there are nearly nothing as satisfying as seeing a new review. This is my Christmas gift for you. It's not much or anything special, but I hope it's still enjoyable**!

**Don't own Ouran, but it's on my wishing list.**

**O-O-O-O-O**

The window felt cold against his forehead. Far down on the street below cars and taxis passed by. The taxicabs had that hideous yellow colour he just couldn't stand. Hikaru sighed deeply and turned away from the window.

When he'd been invited to a meeting that would take place over Christmas he'd immediately accepted. It was one of the fashion worlds largest meetings after all, and if he could impress on some of the people attending the meeting his career would get a good push in the right direction. He didn't care much about Christmas Eve and Christmas day anyway, it was just loads of boring traditions and bothersome friends and relatives.

And so, he found himself in Ney York on Christmas Eve. In his top-notch suite on the twentieth something floor. By himself.

Of course he could go out and hunt out some Christmas party somewhere, after all New York _was_ the city that never slept. But he didn't feel like it. He wanted to stay inside and feel sorry for himself. After all he would have to rise and shine pretty early the next day, to go to the next fashion instalment.

Hikaru pulled the white, fluffy robe tighter around his body and poured himself another glass of wine. Tamaki was having a Christmas party tonight. All his friends were going to be there. And Kaoru. Just thinking about his little brother made Hikaru's heart want to shrivel like a raisin and die. This was the first Christmas they had ever been apart. The first time in twenty years. Hikaru hadn't seen Kaoru in almost a week now. That was new as well. To say that he missed him would have to be the understatement of the year.

The redhead returned to his by now favourite window and pressed damp hair against the glass. He took a sip of his wine and watched as a monstrous hummer almost drove over an old gentleman. Kaoru hadn't answered his phone today. Whenever Hikaru had tried to call, he'd just ended cursing at his brother's voicemail. First he had been sick with worry. Maybe something had happened to his twin, or even worse (yes, he was a full-fledged egoist) Kaoru was ignoring him. It was first after a panicked call to Haruhi that he got to know that his twin only had misplaced his phone, that he was safe and sound and not in the least bit angry with Hikaru.

A sudden, shrill melody from his bedside table made the redhead jump in shock and bang his head into the window. Cursing, clutching his aching head with one hand he reached for his phone with the other and pressed it to his ear.

"Yeah?"

"_Hika! I'm so sorry I haven't answered your calls! Lost the stupid phone, managed to put it in Haruhi's pantry along with the cocoa while making toffee. Are you alright? How did the meeting go?"_

Hikaru smiled widely and threw himself down on his bed. "Idiot… The pantry? Haha sometimes I just can't believe we're related Kaoru." He chuckled at the irritated huff on the other side of the line. "I'm fine, a bit bored. The meeting went great! I don't want to tell it all over the phone, but you'll hear all about it when I come home tomorrow night."

"_Really? Congratulations! If you continue like this you're going to outdo mum. Haha she won't be happy about that… What are you doing? Are you at some party?"_

"Eh no… Don't want to go out. Just sulking around in my room, drinking wine. You?"

"_Tsk… Antisocial. I'm on my way to Tamaki's. Want me to say hello to the others from you?"_

"Yeah, do that." Hikaru's hand left his head and made it's way down to his stomach. He smiled naughtily. "So Kaaaaao… What are you wearing?"

"_Short dress, garters and a bunny tail."_

Hikaru almost choked on his wine. "You do? Really?"

Kaoru snorted. _"No idiot, am out walking on the street, usually don't do that in porn outfits."_

The older twin pouted, disappointed. "Spoilsport. Huh walking? Why don't you take the limo?"

It was silent for a while. _"Eh… Just felt like a walk I guess."_

Hikaru frowned; sometimes he truly didn't get his little brother. "But Kao, answer my question now, what are you wearing?"

"_Well, my coat and scarf. Gloves of course."_

"Yes and beneath that?"

"_Perv. My new cosy cardigan. And a pair of black jeans."_

Hikaru's eyes widened in worry. "Not those I bought you, right?"

"_Yes those. Why?"_

Groaning, Hikaru bumped his head on the pillow. "I don't want you to wear those!"

"_What? What's wrong with the jeans?"_ He could almost see the frown on Kaoru's face.

"Do you know how great you look in those? Especially your ass. Oh my god… I just want to jump you when you wear those. And now you're going to parade around looking like that without me there!"

"_You. Are. Insane. Should have understood that you only bought me those so you could stare at my ass. And you don't have to worry, the cardigan is long and covers my oh so desirable bottom."_

"Hell yeah it's desirable… Do you know what I'd do to it if you were here?" Hikaru wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"_Mm what?"_

"I'd show it how much I love it. Fuck… I miss taking you. Want you under me now, moaning."

"_Absolutely."_

Nimble fingers travelled inside the robe and started to tease right above his crotch. "Mm yeah, your long legs around my shoulders, trembling as I fuck you deep."

"_Mm very good."_

Hikaru frowned and stopped his hand movements. "Kao? Are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

"_Huh what? Sorry Hika, spaced out for a second."_

"Fuck you Kaoru."

"_Nah, that's so sweet of you! I love you too!"_

"Yeah yeah, whatever." But he couldn't keep from smiling.

"_I'll be there soon. But are you really going to stay in all night? It doesn't sound like very much fun."_

"Got wine. And other stuff in the minibar. I can call you later when you've gotten drunk, so can we have phone sex."

"_Mm or you can watch a movie. The television channels show a lot of great movies on Christmas Eve, for poor lonesome people like you."_

"Yeah that's a good idea. I'll get drunk and watch Shrek. Haha my epic Christmas…"

"_Shrek is good, I like the donkey the most though, he really reminds me of… FUCK!"_

Hikaru raised his eyebrows quizzically. "The donkey reminds you of sex? Eh that's kind of disturbing Kao."

"_Mr? Is this map yours?" _Hikaru heard an unfamiliar voice ask. _"Oh thank you very much! The wind just came and grabbed the damn thing right from my hands. Thanks. Merry Christmas!"_

"Why would you need a map to find Tamaki's house?" Hikaru asked suspiciously.

"_Ah haha! It was his idea, you know how he is. We're all getting maps and have to find the house he rented for the Christmas party! Ah look at that, I think I found it."_

Hikaru let out a snort. It did sound like Tamaki.

"_I'm there, must end the call soon. Will you be okay?" _

Hikaru clutched the phone closer to his ear, preparing himself to become all alone again. "Yeah yeah, I'll be fine. Tell everybody I said hello!"" He tried and failed to sound chipper.

"_Hika…"_

"No really, I'm okay. It's just that I miss you so fucking much. God I'm such a dork." He shook his head, smiling. "Love you Kao."

"_Love you too, so much. And we'll get to be together soon again! Have fun with Shrek now and try to not drink too much. Good bye big brother."_

"Merry Christmas Kaoru."

The call was disconnected and Hikaru dropped his mobile on the bed. He stared up into the ceiling and sighed deeply. Right… Movie-time. He rolled off the huge bed and went to search the minibar. Before he could reach it there was a gentle knocking on the door.

"Yeah?"

"Room service!"

Hikaru's eyes widened and he spun around towards the door. That voice… In three long strides he was in front of the door and threw it open.

Kaoru's auburn locks were messy and full of shining snow. He was warmly dressed in a coat and a long scarf and his gloved hands were full of shopping bags, his suitcase and a map over New York city. Golden eyes glittered above rosy cheeks as he grinned towards his twin.

"Merry Christmas Hikaru."

**O-O-O-O-O**

**Thank you for reading, not just this but all of my work.**

**I know I promised that I'd have the next chapter of **_**How and why to get inside Kaoru's pants**_** up before Christmas. I failed. It's not done yet. But it will be soon! Here's a small proof that I actually am writing on it:**

Kyouya swore inwardly. His master plan had utterly failed. Now he could choose between either giving up to Kaoru and sacrifice his pride or continue his inadequate life as a half Kyouya. The latter didn't sound very appealing…

When Kaoru tried to walk pass Kyouya, a hand shot out and grabbed his arm tightly.

"You're not going anywhere."

**Have to write a nice little lemon too, but after that it'll be finished. Yay! I thought that I'd have a lot of time to write now just before Christmas, somehow I forgot that it's the most stressful time of the year. Have been slaving in my kitchen for two days now… Next chapter of **_**Then Lightning Strikes**_** will take longer to finish I'm afraid. But there will be a lot of interaction between the twins! **

**So from all of me, to all of you, a very merry Christmas!**

**/Midnight Custard**


End file.
